1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inhibiting microorganisms or plant pests using exfoliated clay/surfactant complex. Therefore, the present invention is suitable for fields including agriculture, fisheries and soil remediation.
2. Related Prior Arts
Most of drugs or materials for inhibiting microorganisms or viruses, for example, pesticides sprayed on growing plants or preservatives applied to agricultural and livestock products, are not only toxic to human bodies but also ruinous to the environment.
In order to inhibit growth of microorganisms and viruses, proper materials having smaller volume than them (for example, on a nano scale) can be used. Nanosilicate platelets (NSPs) achieved by exfoliating clay are also considered due to their high aspect ratio (averagely, 100×100×1 nm3), high surface areas (700 to 800 m2/g) and strong charges (ca. 20,000 ions per platelet). However, because of these special characteristics, nanosilicate platelets have different electrical properties at different pH values. Below the isoelectric point (IEP=pH 6.4), surfaces of the NSPs are electrically positive and aggregation will occur. That is, the NSPs are not suitable to be used alone as effects thereof could be influenced by pH values.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method of applying NSPs to inhibiting microorganisms, viruses or plant pests without aggregation.